


Pick up line

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://kapuahi.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kapuahi.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kapuahi</b>, <em>Hawaii Five-0, McDanno, Steve loses a bet with his Navy mates and has to dress in drag Bonus points if someone (Danny) tries to chat up Lady!Steve</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick up line

**Author's Note:**

> Reward drabble for [](http://kapuahi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kapuahi.livejournal.com/)**kapuahi**. Do I get the bonus points? :D

“Can I buy you a drink?” I asked leaning on the counter next to where she sat.

She turned toward me, spooked. “I... I have a drink, thank you.” She spoke softly, not high-pitched.

“Is that I-have-a-drink-go-away-now? Or I-have-a-drink-stay-and-talk-without-me-having-to-put-out?”

“I lost a bet.” She looked down, painted nails tapping at her glass.

“How so?” I asked, sitting on the stool beside her.

“Come here, dressed like this, sit at the bar.” She was nervous.

“I like the way you’re dressed.” I signaled for a beer. “Does the bet say anything about who you have to go home with, Ms McGarrett?”


End file.
